The Time of My Life
by yintotheyang
Summary: Part 2 of the Living In A Moment series.
1. Fed Up

A/N – Okay, this is my fourth story. It is the sequel to _At The Beginning_ and will take place all in one night just as that story did. This story will be short as well, but filled with a lot of Jolu time! I hope you enjoy and I would love to get a review!

**Chapter 1 – Fed Up**

Lulu had planned to meet Carly for shopping and dinner, but Morgan had gotten sick and Carly had canceled their plans. Lulu decided there was no reason to stay home alone on a Friday night and decided she didn't need Carly to go shopping. She got ready and was almost out the door when Lucky stopped her. She was not in the mood for him.

"What?" Lulu asked as Lucky blocked her path.

"Where are you going?" Lucky questioned.

"Out," Lulu answered.

"You said you canceled your plans with Carly," Lucky responded.

"I'm not going with Carly," Lulu replied.

"Well then who are you going with?" Lucky prodded.

"It's none of your business," Lulu yelled.

"Lulu, you live here with me," Lucky said firmly. "I have a right to know what you're doing. Especially after the last stunt you pulled. I do not want to spend another night worrying about you."

"Then don't," Lulu supplied. "I can take care of myself. And if you don't want me living here, I'll leave. All you had to do was ask."

"I don't want you to leave," Lucky insisted. "I just want a little information about what you're doing, so I know you're safe."

"Why do you assume that I'm putting myself in danger?" Lulu wondered.

"Because, although you never admitted it," Lucky started. "I know you were with the Zacchara kid when you disappeared before. That is putting yourself in danger. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Look," Lulu said softly. "I'm not putting myself in danger. I was going to go out and shop alone because I was tired of staying in so often. But now, I'm not in the mood. I'll stay home again."

"Why didn't you just say that instead of being defensive?" Lucky asked.

"Why don't you just trust me instead of assuming the worst?" Lulu countered.

"Should I trust you?" Lucky questioned.

"Probably not," Lulu answered laughing.

"In that case," Lucky replied. "I'll check in later. I have to go to work."

"Have fun," Lulu said with a smile.

"I just hope nothing too crazy happens," Lucky responded. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Lulu waved as he left.

Lulu felt trapped. Another night alone. Another night bound by four walls. She just wanted to get away. Be young and free. Wanting to be young and free reminded her of Johnny. She had thought about him a lot in the last two weeks. She often daydreamed about what he was doing or thinking. She hoped he thought of her too. Her feelings for Johnny were strange. In a good way. He made her feel so confident and beautiful and worthy. She really wanted to see him again. Two weeks was a long time and she was tired of waiting. She wanted to see Johnny tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Johnny!" Anthony boomed.

Johnny just rolled his eyes. In the last two weeks, Anthony had demanded to see him even more often than usual. It probably wouldn't have been so frustrating had Anthony's timing been better. Every time Anthony knocked on his door, Johnny was in the middle of a dream about Lulu. Sometimes they were just talking, but most of the time he was kissing her. When he woke up, he could still feel the burning sensation of her perfect lips on his.

Johnny left his room and trudged down towards his father's office. He walked in and saw Anthony smiling. That was never a good sign. Anthony Zacchara was only happy when something horrible was either happening or about to happen. Johnny didn't want anything to do with whatever his father was planning, but he had a feeling Anthony had other ideas.

"You called," Johnny said as he walked into the room.

"Today, son," Anthony started. "Today is the day you make your old man proud. I have arranged for you to perform your first act as an active member in this organization. You will take out Carlos Randazzo tonight during his shipment."

"Randazzo?" Johnny questioned. "I thought he was an ally."

"He was," Anthony answered. "But now he has served his purpose and needs to be taken out."

"Look, with all due respect," Johnny replied. "I'm not doing this."

"Respect?" Anthony yelled. "Refusing to follow an order I give is not respect, John."

"This is an important job," Johnny pointed out. "I have no experience. What if I screw it up?"

"Nonsense, Johnny," Anthony insisted. "You know how to shoot and that's all you need. You have Zacchara instincts to guide you the rest of the way."

Johnny was extremely upset. This was not the life he wanted, but he didn't know how to deny his father. He didn't know how to walk away or if he would survive trying. How could he take another human life? How could he look himself in the mirror every day as a murderer? He couldn't. He was his mother's son, not his father's. He didn't know how, but he wasn't going through with his father's orders. He couldn't let his father know he planned on betraying him, though. He had to find another way.

"Okay," Johnny nodded. "What time?"

"Ten," Anthony answered. "Vaughn has the rest of your instructions."

"Trevor's not involved?" Johnny wondered.

"No, I'm trying to keep more of the business in the family," Anthony replied and Johnny nodded in understanding.

"I'll get it done," Johnny lied and Anthony smiled as Johnny walked back to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu kept staring at her phone. Why was she so nervous? She had spent an entire night with Johnny completely at ease in his presence, but calling him made her nervous. She knew why. What if he rejected her? What if he had forgotten all about her? The thought made the butterflies in her stomach swarm even faster. She tried to convince herself that he couldn't have forgotten. They had spent a fun night together and he had not forgotten all about her. She pushed the call button and hoped for the best.

"_Hello?_" Johnny answered.

"Johnny," Lulu squealed.

"_Lulu_," Johnny responded. "_It's good to hear your voice_."

"Yours too," Lulu replied. "Can you talk right now?"

"_Yeah, it's safe_," Johnny assured her. "_What have you been up to?_"

"Nothing interesting," Lulu laughed. "What about you?"

"_Just spending time with my father_," Johnny said sarcastically. "_Nothing new._"

They fell into an awkward silence. The conversation that had come so easily before was non-existent. Lulu thought it was being on the phone instead of in person. She decided to just take a chance and ask him to meet her. He could say no, but the possibility of him saying yes was worth risking it. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Do you think you could meet me?" Lulu wondered.

"_When?_" Johnny asked.

"I was hoping tonight," Lulu answered. "If you're not busy."

"_Well, I have a few things to take care of_," Johnny said vaguely.

"It's no problem," Lulu lied. "Forget I asked."

"_No_," Johnny replied. "_I want to meet you. I'm just trying to figure out a place and time that would be safe for you._"

"Really?" Lulu questioned. "You want to?"

"_Of course_," Johnny laughed. "_I've thought about you a lot in the past two weeks. I can't believe you waited so long to call_."

"I was just making you sweat," Lulu said flirtatiously. "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't refuse when I asked to meet."

"_I don't think I could ever refuse if you asked me for something_," Johnny responded.

"Well, do you have a plan yet?" Lulu wondered.

"_Anxious?_" Johnny chuckled. "_I was thinking around ten. There is this bar close to the Port Charles Airport. It would be a good place to meet without it seeming suspicious_."

"I know where it is," Lulu agreed. "I will meet you there. What should I wear?"

"_Wear something sexy," _Johnny requested._ "But nothing too revealing. I don't want any other guys coming on to you."_

"You want me all to yourself?" Lulu asked, hopefully.

"_Yes_," Johnny said simply. "_I can't wait to see you_."

"I better get off the phone so I can find something to wear for you," Lulu said with a smile.

"_Lulu, you could wear a trash bag and be sexy to me,_" Johnny replied. "_I'll see you in a couple of hours._"

"Okay, bye Johnny," Lulu responded.

"_Bye_," Johnny said before hanging up the phone.

Lulu smiled to herself in victory. She ran up the stairs to her closet and searched for something perfect to wear for Johnny. He may have been amazing and said she would look sexy no matter what, but she wasn't going to risk it. She wanted to take his breath away when he walked in the bar. Lulu grinned widely as she found the perfect outfit. She was so excited to see Johnny again.

The clock couldn't move fast enough.


	2. Fun

**Chapter 2 - Fun**

Johnny looked at his watch and then to his phone. Making this call was a betrayal. Tipping off Randazzo could get him killed. However, if Johnny didn't tell Randazzo what was going on, he couldn't let him live. Johnny only hoped that Randazzo would take him seriously. He dialed the number and listened as the phone rang.

"_Hello?_" the man answered.

"Carlos Randazzo?" Johnny asked into the phone.

"_Who wants to know?_" Carlos wondered.

"I'm an employee of the Zacchara organization," Johnny explained. "I know you've been an ally to Mr. Zacchara and I feel it's necessary to warn you about an attempt that will be made on your life today."

"_Excuse me?_" Carlos roared into the phone. "_You better start giving me details._"

"You have a shipment landing tonight at 9:45," Johnny replied. "Zacchara ordered for you to be taken out at 10:00. If you want to save yourself, move the shipment to a different dock."

"_Why should I believe you?_" Carlos questioned.

"Because I know that you are landing your shipment at pier 27 and that your main guard, Bruno, has the night off," Johnny said convincingly. "Mainly, that means I know all the details about your organization and your plans tonight because I am the one who was given the order to take you out. This is me giving you the opportunity to save your life."

"_Why not just not pull the trigger?_" Carlos asked. "_Or miss purposely?_"

"I don't miss," Johnny said confidently. "I can't defy an order by being there and not taking the shot. This is your chance. Take it or leave it, it makes no difference to me."

Johnny hung up the phone and hoped he was convincing. If Carlos was smart, he wouldn't show up, but Johnny would never know if he did or not. He was going to meet Lulu instead of going to the pier. He glanced at his watch. He was told to leave by 9:00 to get set up for the hit. He had fifteen minutes to get changed to meet Lulu.

He was already picturing her smile and imagining the sound of her laughter. Johnny tried to ignore the doubt that crept into his mind. Lulu was in danger with him and with one misfired shot, her laughter would be over forever. He shook off the thoughts. He promised to meet her and he intended to keep his promise. Johnny looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. Lulu knew the danger and asked to meet him anyway. One night of fun wouldn't put her in too much danger and he would protect her at all costs.

"You should be leaving soon, son," Anthony said from the doorway, breaking Johnny's train of thought.

"I'm ready," Johnny lied and giving Anthony a fake smile.

"A little overdressed aren't you?" Anthony noticed.

"I thought I would blend in on the way over better this way," Johnny said thinking quickly. "Everything I need is in that bag on the bed, including a change of clothes."

"You make me proud, John," Anthony beamed. "The presence of mind to have a change of clothes is exactly what I meant by your Zacchara instincts."

"Thanks, dad," Johnny replied, trying not to cringe. "I should be going."

"Have fun," Anthony laughed as Johnny walked past him.

Johnny grabbed his bag and left the room. After he was out of Anthony's sight, he let his disgust take over his body. Johnny had done many fun things in his life, but Anthony had never wished him any happiness. However, as Johnny left the house to supposedly kill someone, Anthony was finally showing joy. Johnny needed to see Lulu more than ever. He needed to be with someone who wasn't insane. Someone who made him feel like there was hope in life. He threw his bag in the trunk of his car and got behind the wheel. He started the car and quickly sped away towards the only person who made him feel alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu parked her car and looked around the parking lot for Johnny's car. She glanced at her watch. She was exactly on time and he wasn't there. What if he wasn't going to show? Lulu tried to put the thought out of her mind as she slipped out of the car. She straightened her short denim skirt and nervously curled a strand of hair behind her ear. She locked her car and entered the bar. She nervously looked around and blushed as every man in the joint looked her up and down. Lulu crossed the room and took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer. She jumped when she felt hands grab her waist.

"I'm glad you took my advice," Johnny breathed in her ear.

"I aim to please," Lulu whispered, without turning around.

Lulu trembled as Johnny's hands ran underneath the back of her shirt. He trailed his fingertips across the small of her back and Lulu turned her head to his. He smiled down at her before lowering his lips onto hers and kissing her with no abandon. She turned on the stool and his hands held her hips as he continued to attack her lips with his. Finally, he pulled back, breathless.

"You're beautiful," Johnny said, without letting go of her waist.

"I thought you wanted sexy," Lulu pointed out.

"I just want to spend time with you," Johnny answered. "Which gets me the sexiest and most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"That's a good answer," Lulu replied and kissed him quickly. "Are you going to buy me a drink?"

"You already have a beer," Johnny responded. "I was thinking more of getting a beer myself and then challenging you to a game of pool."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lulu warned.

"Why is that?" Johnny wondered.

"Well, I guess if you want to lose, it's fine," Lulu grinned. "But, if you want any chance at all at beating a Spencer at pool, you have to be completely sober and I have to be a little tipsy."

Lulu watched as Johnny smiled and grabbed her beer and downed it. He ordered two more from the bartender and then turned his attention back to her. He placed one hand on either side of her body as she sat on the barstool. He slowly leaned closer to her. Lulu closed her eyes in anticipation. Then she felt his lips near her ear and she smiled.

"Who said I wanted to win?" Johnny breathed in her ear. "I think losing to you could be pretty fun."

Johnny pulled back and met Lulu's eyes before catching her lips in a fiery kiss. Lulu looped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to her. He broke his lips from hers and stared into her eyes, his hands coming to rest at her waist. Lulu couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking as his eyes bore into her like he could see her soul. The bartender sat the beers down behind her and Lulu dropped her hands from around his neck and headed towards a pool table. Johnny followed carrying both beers and wearing a smirk on his face.

"Who breaks?" Lulu asked as she racked the balls.

"Ladies first," Johnny replied.

Lulu smiled at him and lined up her shot. She struck the cue ball and expertly sunk three solid colored balls. She looked at Johnny with amusement as his mouth fell open. She came to him and took her beer from his hand and took a drink before placing it on the nearby table. She turned back to the pool table and carefully surveyed the table for her next shot. Once she was ready, she leaned down, but just as her stick hit the cue ball she felt Johnny's hand run under her shirt. She jumped and missed the shot by two feet. Johnny laughed to himself and Lulu glared at him.

"What the hell was that?" Lulu questioned.

"What was what?" Johnny wondered innocently.

"Do you always cheat when you play?" Lulu demanded.

"I always have fun when I play," Johnny smirked. "If that means I have to cheat a little, so be it."

"Well it's your shot, cheater," Lulu said, taking another sip of her beer.

"Don't be upset, Lulu," Johnny laughed.

"I'm not, but payback is a bitch," Lulu smiled sweetly. "And like I said, it's your shot."

Johnny gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and then turned to the table. Lulu followed him as he circled the pool table and finally settled on the shot he wanted. Lulu waited until he was set for the shot before sticking her hand in the back pocket of his jeans and squeezing a little. As if he was completely oblivious, Johnny made the shot and turned to Lulu. She glared at him once again and he pulled her close with one arm.

"Is that the best you got?" Johnny challenged.

"I have that little of an effect on you?" Lulu pouted.

"It goes back to the self control topic," Johnny explained. "It's something I have and you don't."

"Well stop having it," Lulu said, rolling her eyes. "No more self control tonight. Deal?"

"I know I'll regret this," Johnny smiled. "But deal."

"Okay," Lulu replied. "Time for your next shot."

"Just a warning, Lulu," Johnny said pretending to be serious. "If you squeeze my ass again, you will pay."

"You're just encouraging me," Lulu responded. "See, I know you'd never hurt me, so whatever kind of punishment I would receive, would be very enjoyable."

"For both of us, I'm sure," Johnny breathed stepping closer to her.

Lulu slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. Johnny bent his head to hers and kissed her slowly. She deepened it and his grip on her waist tightened. He broke the kiss, gasping for air. Lulu was ready to melt. This had been exactly what she needed. Being with Johnny and being happy was what Lulu had wanted for two weeks. Kissing him was becoming an addiction for her and she loved the feeling of his arms around her. She smiled up at him and he returned the smile.

"Do you care if we finish this game?" Lulu wondered.

"Not really," Johnny answered. "I want to do whatever you want to do."

"Do you dance?" Lulu asked.

"Not on a daily basis," Johnny laughed. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah," Lulu replied. "If you don't mind."

"I insist," Johnny said with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What is it Vaughn?" Anthony asked, annoyed. "You're supposed to be making sure Johnny takes care of Randazzo like I told him to."

"I was," Vaughn replied. "He never showed."

"What?" Anthony boomed. "So Randazzo is still alive?"

"He would have been whether John was there or not," Vaughn explained. "Randazzo never showed either."

"Well where is Johnny?" Anthony questioned.

"We don't know," Vaughn answered. "He didn't have a guard on him because of what he was going to do. Or supposed to be going to do. We have no idea where he might be."

"If my son betrayed me in some way, I want to know it," Anthony yelled and Vaughn left the room. "Oh, Johnny boy. I hope you know better than to defy me. Not even you are above the consequences if you have."


	3. Fighting Spirit

A/N – I don't know if anyone has ever Googled pickup lines before, but if you haven't, take the time. I spent a good part of this afternoon reading them. It ended up not helping me much as far as research was concerned but it was beneficial in the "good laugh" department. Here's the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review! I love them!

**Chapter 3 – Fighting Spirit**

"You're not having a good time," Johnny accused.

They had been dancing for several minutes and Lulu's excited mood had diminished. He tightened his grip around her waist and she stared up at him with a bright sparkle in her eye. Her fingers ran through his hair and settled on his neck again.

"Yes I am," Lulu insisted.

"Then why aren't you smiling that beautiful smile?" Johnny questioned.

"Because these songs are horrible," Lulu laughed. "I think we've danced to the same song twelve times. We need a change of pace."

"I have an idea," Johnny replied. "I'll get us both another beer and you go play whatever song you think we should dance to on the jukebox."

"I like that idea," Lulu agreed. "Any requests?"

"Make it a slow one," Johnny suggested.

Lulu smiled and kissed Johnny quickly before heading toward the jukebox. She searched through the songs looking for the perfect one. She settled on a song and glanced back at Johnny who was staring at her from the bar. She blushed and looked back at the jukebox and pressed the button to play the song. She felt a hand on her back and she smiled. She looked up to find some strange man standing next to her.

"Whatever song you just chose can't be as good as the music we would make together," the man said with a smug grin.

Lulu moved away and started to reply when she felt Johnny come up behind her. He was less than pleased with the man's attempt to pick her up.

"One warning," Johnny growled. "Get the hell away from her."

"Three words," the man said, looking to Lulu. "Dance with me."

"No," Lulu answered.

"Leave," Johnny demanded.

"Come on, pretty lady," the man said, ignoring Johnny.

Lulu saw the man reach out to stroke her face and the next thing she knew his face was against the wall. Johnny slammed his head against the wall once and then punched him squarely in the nose. The man doubled over in pain and Lulu laughed until she saw the other three men approach. Apparently, the disgusting man who was hitting on her had a lot of friends. Johnny noticed them too and he protectively pushed Lulu behind him.

All hell broke loose as the three guys attacked Johnny. Johnny threw the first across a pool table, but the next managed to land a punch on Johnny's jaw. The third man tried to take Johnny out from behind but Lulu broke a bottle over his head, knocking him out. Johnny's left fist connected with the remaining guy's stomach and he fell to the ground. Johnny and Lulu looked at each other as they heard the bartender calling the cops.

"We have to get out of here," Lulu said nervously.

"My car's out back," Johnny replied, pulling Lulu to an exit she hadn't seen before.

Lulu smiled to herself. Although it wasn't the greatest situation, she and Johnny were escaping together. He opened the door for her and she got in the car. Seconds later, they sped away from the bar. Lulu could see the flashing lights approaching the bar and Johnny only pressed the gas pedal harder. Johnny smirked at her as she quickly pulled her seatbelt on.

"Scared?" Johnny wondered.

"No," Lulu answered. "I could never be scared of you."

"I'm glad," Johnny smiled.

"How fast are you going?" Lulu asked. "I'm just curious."

"Ninety," Johnny responded nonchalantly and Lulu's eyes widened. "Still not scared?"

"No," Lulu replied with confidence. "I'm safe with you."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm Officer Spencer," Lucky said flashing his badge to the bartender. "This is my partner, Officer Harper. What exactly happened here?"

"A fight broke out between a couple and those four guys over there," the bartender said pointing to a table where four men sat with ice on various parts of their bodies.

"Where is this couple?" Lucky questioned.

"They fled the scene," the bartender answered.

"Could you give a description of this couple?" Harper asked.

"The man was tall with dark features," the bartender replied. "The woman was shorter than him with long blonde hair. She was at the center of the trouble. Caught every eye in the room and her man didn't appreciate it."

"Were there any other witnesses?" Lucky wondered.

"I don't know," the bartender responded. "Once the fight broke out, I kind of had a one track mind."

"Thank you," Lucky smiled as he turned back to Harper. "You go question those four and I'll look around outside."

Harper nodded and Lucky headed out the door. There were only two cars left in the lot. Lucky recognized one of the cars and approached it. He groaned inwardly as he realized it was Lulu's car. She was the woman with blonde hair. Who was her man? Lucky had a guess and for once in his life he wanted to be wrong. Harper walked outside and over to him and Lucky looked up.

"What did they say?" Lucky wondered.

"Blamed it all on the other guy," Harper answered. "Said one of them asked the girl to dance and he didn't take it well. He took three of them out and she broke a bottle over the other one's head."

"Are you arresting any of them?" Lucky asked.

"No," Harper replied. "Since those four look like they got it the worst and the other two are missing, I say we don't pursue it."

"Okay," Lucky agreed. "Hey, can you handle the rest of the night alone? I have something to take care of."

"Sure," Harper said. "Everything okay?"

"I hope so," Lucky answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny looked over to Lulu whose eyes were focused outside the window. He couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his eye. She looked beautiful and peaceful as she rode along with him at dangerously high speeds. His heart had swelled when she said she was safe with him. He liked to believe it was true, although he knew it wasn't.

"Where are we headed?" Lulu asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Away from Port Charles," Johnny answered. "The cops are probably looking for us."

"My car is still there," Lulu pointed out. "They will know I was involved."

"What are the odds they know you are with me?" Johnny wondered.

"I never told them I was with you the last time," Lulu replied. "They suspected though. It's possible my brother will figure it out."

"Your brother the cop?" Johnny questioned.

"Right," Lulu sighed. "I don't really care though. He won't want anything done to me so he will have to leave you alone too."

"I'm not worried about being arrested, Lulu," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. "I'm worried about someone finding out we're together and it putting you in danger."

"I'm fine," Lulu insisted. "Unless your father somehow knows I'm with you. Where does he think you are right now?"

Johnny's breath caught in his throat. He wanted to tell her the truth because he needed to talk about it, but he also wanted to shelter her from his life. He didn't want her knowing what was expected of him. What he would become. He glanced over at her to see her waiting patiently for his explanation. Johnny had to be selfish. He had to get his disgust for his father's order off his chest. He just hoped it didn't scare Lulu away.

"Killing someone," Johnny whispered.

"What?" Lulu wondered and, as if she could see how hard it was for him to say, grabbed his hand in support.

"My father wants me to be active in the business," Johnny explained, lacing his fingers with hers. "Tonight was my first assignment. I was told to take out one of our former allies who was no longer of use to the business."

"But you didn't do it," Lulu stated.

"How do you know?" Johnny asked.

"You're not a killer," Lulu reasoned. "You could never follow an order like that."

"You're right," Johnny smiled. "I came to meet you instead."

"What's your father going to do when he finds out?" Lulu questioned.

"Well, I called the guy I was supposed to kill and tipped him off," Johnny answered. "As long as he didn't show, I'm good. I just have to tell my father the guy never showed and I tried to track him all night, but failed."

"What if he did show?" Lulu asked.

"Then I'll be dead as soon as I walk through the door," Johnny said softly.

"I don't like that option," Lulu whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Me neither," Johnny agreed.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they drove along, holding hands. Johnny could feel Lulu looking at him and he looked at her. She had tears in her eyes, obviously worried about his last statement. Johnny smiled reassuringly and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Don't cry, Lulu," Johnny pleaded. "The guy had to take my advice. I gave him no reason to doubt me."

"How am I supposed to let you leave later when it's a possibility that you will die and I won't see you again?" Lulu wondered.

"I guess we'll just have to have a really good time," Johnny replied. "So where do you want to go?"

"I want to be alone with you," Lulu answered. "Find some secret place and just get away from the world together."

"Sounds good to me," Johnny smiled. "But there's a condition."

"What?" Lulu pouted.

"You have to smile and laugh and not think about what bad things may happen that are out of our control," Johnny explained.

"Fine," Lulu agreed. "But you have to do something too."

"What's that?" Johnny asked.

"Honor the self control deal from the bar," Lulu smirked.

"Do I have a choice?" Johnny questioned and Lulu shook her head. "Then I guess I have to agree. Anything for your happiness."


	4. Laying Low

**Chapter 4 – Laying Low**

Lulu felt like they were lost. Johnny assured her he knew where he was going, but it was hard to trust him when they seemed to be driving in circles. Of course she wasn't sure they were driving in circles because all dirt roads looked the same to her. Truthfully, what mattered to her was the hand that was still in hers. Lulu felt like she could ride in his car, holding his hand, forever.

"What are you thinking about?" Johnny wondered.

"How relaxing this is," Lulu answered. "Just driving around aimlessly."

"It's not aimlessly," Johnny insisted. "I know where I'm going and actually we're almost there."

"Where exactly is there?" Lulu asked.

"You'll see," Johnny replied. "I think you'll like it."

"Do you take all of your girls here?" Lulu questioned.

"Yes," Johnny responded and Lulu ripped her hand from his grasp.

"I can't believe you," Lulu pouted.

"I like it when you get angry," Johnny laughed and grabbed her hand again. "If you would have let me finish, you would know that you are the first person other than me who has ever been here."

"I'm confused," Lulu replied. "You said you bring all your girls here and now you say I'm the first to come."

"I guess that makes you my only girl," Johnny explained. "Ever."

"Ever?" Lulu asked in disbelief. "You already told me that you've been with a lot of girls."

"That's true," Johnny relented. "But you're the first girl I've ever seen twice."

Lulu couldn't help but smile. Johnny had never lied to her about his relationships with girls in the past but she had always felt like she was different for him. His words had solidified that thought. She was special to him and he was special to her. Lulu couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was that made him so different from all of the other guys she had known, but he was. Maybe he felt the same way about her.

"Now what are you thinking?" Johnny prodded.

"That you make me feel special," Lulu answered honestly.

"It doesn't bother you to know how I usually am with girls?" Johnny wondered.

"You don't treat me that way," Lulu observed. "There's a lot of my past I'm not proud of, but what matters to me is right now. Right now, we're having fun just being together."

"Right now we're free," Johnny added. "And we're here."

Lulu looked up as Johnny pulled up to a small cabin. She looked back to him and he was smiling at her. She jumped out of the car and he followed her to the door. She waited patiently as he unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. She walked inside and glanced around. She moved across the room to the fireplace. There was a picture of a young dark-haired boy on the mantle and Lulu assumed it was Johnny. Lulu felt Johnny's arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back into him.

"Is that you?" Lulu questioned.

"Yeah," Johnny replied. "I was six. This place belonged to my mom, but I never knew about it until I turned eighteen. Some random lawyer secretly got in touch with me to give me my inheritance. The only stuff in here was furniture and this picture."

"Do you come here often?" Lulu wondered.

"Not really," Johnny answered. "I don't get a lot of free time and I would never want to risk my father finding it."

"I'm glad you brought me here," Lulu said turning to face him. "It's kind of like being back in the tent. We're in our own world again. Feels like anything could happen."

"What do you mean by anything?" Johnny asked.

Lulu smiled and leaned up and brushed her lips against his softly. She pulled back slightly and Johnny immediately lowered his head to catch her lips again. He sought permission to deepen the kiss, which Lulu granted. Johnny pulled her body closer to his and her hands found their way around his neck. Lulu sighed into his kiss and tried to get even closer to him. He broke the kiss when the need for air was imminent and leaned his forehead against hers.

"So that's what you meant by anything," Johnny breathed and Lulu laughed. "I like anything."

"Me too," Lulu whispered, moving away to look at his face. "You have a bruise on your jaw. Does it hurt?"

"No," Johnny replied. "But you can still kiss it to make it better."

"You know," Lulu said, placing a soft kiss on his jaw. "You were pretty hot handling all those guys back at the bar."

"You are pretty hot all the time," Johnny countered. "I think I warned you about dressing too sexy. If you didn't look so good, those guys wouldn't have bothered you."

"You did," Lulu agreed. "But I didn't exactly mind the creep hitting on me. It let me see you in action."

"All that action made me hungry," Johnny commented. "What about you?"

"Really hungry," Lulu said, leaving Johnny's embrace. "Any food in the kitchen?"

"Some non-perishables," Johnny answered. "Why?"

"You stay in here," Lulu responded. "I think it's my turn to surprise you."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jason trudged to the door and opened it to see Lucky standing there. He motioned for him to come in and his mind raced about the possible reasons for Lucky Spencer to come to him at almost midnight. He came to the conclusion that whatever it was, Lucky must be desperate which meant it was a serious situation.

"What is it Lucky?" Jason asked as Lucky paced the living room.

"What do you know about the Zaccharas?" Lucky wondered.

"That depends on whether you're on duty right now or not," Jason answered.

"I'm not," Lucky replied. "I'm concerned about Lulu."

"Why would Lulu be involved with the Zaccharas in any way?" Jason questioned.

"After Lulu found out about Logan and Maxie she took off," Lucky started. "She was out all night and, even though she never admitted it, I'm pretty sure she was with the Zacchara kid. Then tonight we had a fight about her being cooped up inside. I thought I calmed her down, but apparently not. I got a call about a bar fight and her car was there, but she was nowhere in sight. She was seen leaving with a man who fits Zacchara's description."

"It still doesn't mean it was him," Jason reasoned. "Why would Lulu have spent the night with a perfect stranger that night and, even if she did, why would she see him again?"

"I don't know a lot of details," Lucky said honestly. "What I want to know is, if she is with him, how much danger is she in?"

"More than I want to think about," Jason replied. "I don't know anything about the kid, but the father is more lethal than Sonny or Alcazar ever thought about being."

"Great," Lucky said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I'm not convinced Lulu is with this guy, but if she is I'll find her," Jason promised. "I'll put Spinelli on it right away."

"I appreciate it," Lucky offered. "I'll let you know if she checks in with me or I get anymore information."

Jason nodded and Lucky exited the penthouse. He called Spinelli and charged him with finding Lulu immediately. Jason was really hoping that Lucky was wrong, but somehow, he knew that Lulu was with this guy. Zaccharas were danger and forbidden.

Everything that Lulu loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny knew what was in the kitchen. He knew that the only possible meal Lulu could make was spaghetti. He also knew from Lulu's stories that she could barely make grilled cheese and that he was risking burning the cabin down by letting her in the kitchen to cook all by herself. He knew all of these things, but somehow, he didn't care. All he cared about was her and that she was having a good time in his kitchen trying to do something for him.

"Johnny," Lulu called from the kitchen.

"Yes," he answered.

"Come here," Lulu requested.

"Coming," Johnny laughed, rising from the couch.

Johnny smiled when he walked into the kitchen. Lulu was standing by the stove wearing an apron that said "kiss the cook" and she was grinning proudly at him. He had to admit the food smelled good. He moved closer to her and peered into the pan of sauce. His eyes met hers again before wandering up and down her body appreciatively. He leaned over and kissed her softly and smiled when her hands came to his face. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"What was that for?" Lulu wondered.

"Just following directions," Johnny replied, pointing to her apron. "So is it ready?"

"Yes," Lulu said, excitedly. "Do you want to taste it?"

"Sure," Johnny agreed.

Lulu spooned some out of the sauce and blew on it before holding it out to Johnny. He obeyed and ate the sauce off the spoon. Much to his surprise, the sauce was good. He smiled and took the spoon from her. He dipped it in the sauce and held it out to her. She opened her mouth to taste it, but Johnny quickly ate the sauce himself.

"You," Lulu laughed and playfully hit Johnny's shoulder. "Do you like it?"

"It's great," Johnny answered. "I thought you said you couldn't cook."

"I just followed the directions," Lulu responded. "I guess I'm a natural."

"Why don't I get a couple of plates and forks so we can eat?" Johnny suggested.

"Sounds great," Lulu agreed.

Johnny got the dishes and Lulu filled their plates. They ate and talked, telling more stories about their lives. Johnny loved to listen to Lulu laugh as she talked about growing up with a prince for a brother and everything that went with that. He couldn't keep from smiling at the light in her eyes when she talked about dancing on his toes at big parties.

"You learned to waltz when you were six?" Johnny asked.

"No," Lulu laughed. "I learned to let my brother waltz and pull me around the dance floor when I was six. I still can't waltz."

"I bet you were great," Johnny commented.

"Do you waltz?" Lulu wondered.

"No," Johnny replied. "I've never had a reason to learn."

"Maybe one day we'll learn together," Lulu smiled.

Johnny nodded and began clearing the table while Lulu walked back over to the stove. She found a storage container and began putting the spaghetti away. Johnny came up behind Lulu and grabbed her waist. She squealed and hit him again. She turned to him and glared.

"You better watch it Zacchara," Lulu warned. "You don't want to go up against me."

"I'm not scared," Johnny taunted. "I think I can take you."

"Really?" Lulu questioned.

"Really," he affirmed.

Lulu rolled her eyes and turned back to the sauce. She casually dipped her hand into the sauce and then turned back to Johnny spreading the sauce all over the front of his shirt. Johnny's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide in shock. Lulu just giggled and closed the lid on the container and crossed the room to place it in the fridge. She turned back to Johnny and it was her turn to be shocked. He had removed his shirt and stood before her in only his jeans.

"I thought I remembered you liking my body," Johnny teased.

"It's not bad," Lulu noted, trying to steady her heartbeat.

"Not bad?" Johnny questioned. "You seem to be pretty impressed."

"I guess," Lulu relented. "What kind of workout do you do to get in that kind of shape?"

"I have a full gym in my house," Johnny replied. "It's a great place to get away from my father."

"So I should thank your father for the amazing view?" Lulu asked, her eyes sweeping across his bare chest.

"I guess," Johnny answered, stepping closer to her. "But I'm the one who does all the work. You should thank me too."

"How would I do that?" Lulu wondered.

"I have an idea," Johnny breathed.

Johnny trapped her against the fridge and leaned only inches from her without actually touching. He placed his hands on both sides of her body and lowered his head to look her directly in the eyes. Lulu closed her eyes in anticipation and her breathing became shallow. Johnny finally moved his lips to hers and kissed her slowly. Lulu wrapped her hands around his torso and gripped his back. Johnny gently pressed his body into hers and Lulu gasped, allowing Johnny's tongue to enter her mouth. One of Johnny's hands cupped Lulu's face, while the other made its way into her hair. He broke the kiss, but Lulu didn't let go of his body.

"I want you," Lulu whispered in his ear. "Make love to me, Johnny."


	5. Self Control

**Chapter 5 – Self Control**

Johnny's body tingled as Lulu breathed the words he wanted to hear into his ear. He pulled back just enough to catch her gaze. Her eyes were dark and lustful, but also full of need. She seemed to want this as much as he did. He ran his fingertips over her face, tracing her features. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I want you, too," Johnny admitted and Lulu opened her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Lulu said with confidence. "And remember, no self control."

"I wouldn't dream of holding back," Johnny whispered and Lulu offered a seductive smile.

Lulu leaned back into the refrigerator as Johnny began to assault her neck with soft kisses, biting gently every so often. Her fingernails dug into his back and Johnny rocked his body into hers, intensifying the passion between them. Johnny's hands ran down her sides and up underneath her shirt. Lulu moaned as Johnny massaged her through her bra and bit down on her collarbone. She pushed against his chest and forced his lips and hands to part from her body. She laced their fingers together and kissed him hard on the mouth, her feet leading them out of the kitchen, while her lips never left his. Johnny broke the kiss and lodged Lulu against the wall, quickly pulling her shirt up and over her head. His lips once again latched onto her neck and shoulder, moving aside her bra strap for full access to her skin.

"Bedroom," Lulu requested, breathing heavily.

Johnny pulled Lulu into his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist. Lulu took the opportunity to nibble on his neck and ear, earning a groan from Johnny as he pushed her into the door frame of the bedroom. Her legs fell to the ground and her hands began working the button on his jeans. He watched her in amazement, her desire for him turning him on even more. Johnny walked backwards into the room then turned them so Lulu's legs hit the bed first. He lowered her back onto the bed and kissed her softly before standing again. He removed his jeans the rest of the way and then freed Lulu from hers. He kissed up her body and claimed her lips within his again. They kissed passionately, their tongues battling for control, for several minutes while Johnny's hands removed the rest of the clothing keeping them from each other. Johnny pulled back and sat up, bringing Lulu with him.

"What's wrong?" Lulu wondered.

"Nothing," Johnny smiled. "You're so beautiful."

"Why did you stop?" Lulu asked.

"I wanted to look in your eyes," Johnny replied softly. "And make sure this is what you want."

"More than anything, Johnny," Lulu answered, cupping his face in her hands. "I want you."

Johnny smiled and kissed Lulu softly before breaking the kiss and pulling Lulu to sit astride his waist, gently making her one with him. She shut her eyes in pleasure and he found the spot on her neck that drove her crazy. Lulu controlled their pace as Johnny gently caressed her body, his lips never losing contact with her skin. Lulu brought his face to hers as she connected their lips. Johnny deepened the kiss as he took control of their rhythm, pushing Lulu to lay back on the bed. Lulu's fingernails dug into his back as Johnny continued to make love to her. Their breathing became even more erratic as Johnny made one final push and they climaxed together.

"Amazing," Johnny whispered, leaving Lulu's warm embrace and turning to lay on his back.

"Really amazing," Lulu agreed, curling into his side. "I just have one request."

"What's that, gorgeous?" Johnny wondered, wrapping his arms securely around Lulu.

"We make the self control rule permanent," Lulu smirked.

"I think that can be arranged," Johnny laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Vaughn!" Anthony screamed. "Where is my son?"

"We don't know, Tony," Vaughn answered shakily. "No one has seen or heard from him since he left the house."

"Tell me," Anthony said, with an evil glint in his eye. "Does my son's sudden disappearance confirm his betrayal like I think it does?"

"Not necessarily," Vaughn replied. "There could be other reasons why he hasn't come home. He could have been spotted and is now staying hidden."

"Well, I'm tired of wondering," Anthony declared. "And waiting. I'm going to find my son."

"What if he did betray you?" Vaughn wondered.

"Then I'll kill him myself like I tried to do all those years ago," Anthony said darkly.

Vaughn watched Anthony leave and quickly called to have guards follow him. Vaughn didn't want to see anyone die, especially not Johnny. He feared what Anthony would become without Johnny to calm him. He let out an exasperated sigh and questioned his choice to report the truth to Anthony. For the sake of Johnny and everyone he hoped that no betrayal had taken place.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny and Lulu had been laying wrapped in each other's arms for over an hour, just talking, his hands tracing up and down her spine. Johnny had told her a story from his childhood and Lulu was trying to stifle her giggles by burying her face into his chest. His heart swelled at the sound and Johnny pressed a light kiss to her hair. She pressed a kiss to his chest and looked up into his eyes, smiling brightly.

"What?" Johnny wondered.

"Tonight has been amazing," Lulu commented. "It scares me a little."

"Why?" Johnny questioned.

"I kind of grew up with this good things never last mentality," Lulu explained. "Being with you tonight, and I mean that in every sense, has been one of the best things I've experienced in a long time. I'm kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop. Especially with everything hanging over our heads."

"Then why did we do this?" Johnny asked, sitting up slightly. "The last thing I want is for you to regret this night."

"No, Johnny," Lulu insisted, sitting up with him. "I will never regret this. I just can't help wondering where we go from here. I mean, do you want to see me again?"

"Lulu, I want to see you as many times as I can," Johnny answered. "Just so you know, I will never regret making love to you either. I don't know what happens next, but right now I don't want to think about it. Let's save that for closer to time to go home."

"What do you want to do right now?" Lulu wondered and Johnny smiled seductively. "Can't get enough of me?"

"No," Johnny replied, rolling on top of Lulu. "Never."

Lulu sighed as Johnny's lips once again caressed her neck. He had discovered every sensitive spot on her body and he took advantage of them mercilessly. Her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as Johnny made love to her again. Lulu felt as if Johnny's body was made to please hers. Every move he made, sound he released, or kiss he planted brought out a response from Lulu. She had no real control over her reactions to him and she couldn't find it in her mind to care. Lulu shuddered in her release and Johnny bit her softly before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Lulu?" Johnny asked, softly.

"What, handsome?" Lulu replied and Johnny laughed.

"Why did you want to see me tonight?" Johnny wondered running his fingers through her hair.

"Obviously to lure you into a bar fight, trick you into running away with me and then seduce you," Lulu said sarcastically.

"Besides that," Johnny chuckled. "Did something happen to make you call me?"

"I kind of had a disagreement with Lucky," Lulu explained. "He wants to know every detail about my life and I want him to know as little as possible. Well, that's not exactly true. I kind of wish he could meet you because other than your last name, which he will never get past, you're a great guy and he would approve. Anyway, I want more space and he is worried about me. I felt trapped and I needed to get away and feel free. As soon as I thought of that, I thought of you."

"So I make you feel free?" Johnny wondered and Lulu nodded. "I'm glad. You do the same for me."

"Good," Lulu said, kissing Johnny softly. "You know you make me feel a lot of other things too."

"Like?" Johnny prodded.

"Happy, important, special like I said before," Lulu answered and Johnny smiled widely. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"It's just a good feeling," Johnny replied. "To think I make you feel at least some of the things you make me feel."

"You make me feel a lot of things, Johnny," Lulu said honestly. "Some of them I don't even understand."

"I know what you mean," Johnny responded. "I don't understand them, but I like it. I like this unknown that we seem to be diving into."

"Me too," Lulu agreed with a yawn.

"You sleepy?" Johnny asked and Lulu shook her head.

"I want to talk to you more," Lulu insisted trying to hide another yawn.

"Look, beautiful," Johnny said sweetly. "I promise to be hold you in my arms all night. I promise to be here when you wake up. I promise that I will talk to you whenever that is."

"You better do all those things," Lulu warned, shutting her eyes. "Night, Johnny."

"Night, Lulu," Johnny smiled, kissing her forehead.

He sighed contently. He was never happier and more at peace than when he got to fall asleep with Lulu. Johnny had never allowed himself to dream of a future, but with Lulu in his arms, he couldn't stop himself. He could see a life where every night, he fell asleep in this exact way. Lulu curled up against him, her head over his heart and the gentle sound of her breathing lulling him to sleep. He tightened his grip on her and she snuggled closer to him. Johnny didn't care about what came next because he had everything he never knew he wanted in his arms.


	6. To See or Not To See

A/N – When I started writing this chapter I anticipated it to be the shortest one of this story. It turned out much longer than I expected though. Anyway, I also named this series, with the help of my good friend, Beth. The series will be titled _Living In A Moment_ and I will include that title in any new part of the story. Enough rambling, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!

**Chapter 6 – To See or Not To See**

Jason was pacing behind the couch. The phone call from Lucky saying Lulu still wasn't home at six o'clock in the morning had not been comforting. Spinelli had been searching all night, but had come up empty. What was Lulu thinking? She did love dangerous situations, just as Carly did, but this was asking for trouble that she couldn't handle on her own. The part that bothered Jason the most was he had no information on the Zacchara kid. He was a wild card and Lulu's life was virtually in his hands.

"What do you have, Spinelli," Jason demanded.

"The Master's Grasshopper must hang his head in shame," Spinelli answered.

"What does that mean?" Jason wondered.

"The Jackal has not lived up to his name," Spinelli explained. "The surveillance footage surrounding the suspicious scene where the Blonde One left her vehicle are most frustratingly out of service."

"The cameras don't work," Jason translated. "What about highway cameras? You saw this guy's car before right?"

"Alas, that did not prove helpful," Spinelli replied in a defeated tone. "The Fair One's companion seems to have abandoned the road last night for a road unseen."

"What is a road unseen?" Jason prodded.

"One that is undetectable to the Ace of Cyberspace," Spinelli responded. "It is unlisted amongst all federal road databases. As if the Could Be Kidnapper pulled off the road into the trees."

"Did the car reappear at any time?" Jason asked.

"Regrettably no," Spinelli answered.

Jason ran a hand over his face and sighed. This was not the news he wanted to wake up to. Not that he had slept well to begin with. Lulu was somewhere with this presumably dangerous kid and there was nothing Jason could do. He had to hope that Lulu had used good judgment and was somehow not in any danger.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a really comfortable bed," Lulu commented and Johnny laughed.

"How would you know?" Johnny asked playfully. "You slept just like this most of the night."

Lulu giggled and had to agree. Her body was laying directly on top of his and very little of her was in any contact with the bed. They had been awake for almost thirty minutes and neither had made any effort to move, both happy to laugh and talk together.

"I guess that makes you a comfortable bed then," Lulu smirked.

"I will never complain about you being comfortable in my arms," Johnny smiled. "Or about laying like this."

"Are you worried?" Lulu wondered in a more serious tone.

"Yeah," Johnny answered, knowing what she meant. "I feel like we're safe as long as we stay like this. I don't want to move because if we leave this bed, this cabin the world has to exist again. I like life better when it's just me and you."

"Well, we don't have to leave," Lulu offered. "I can call home and say that I'm safe and I'll be back eventually. We can just stay here."

"You could stay," Johnny said sadly. "If I don't go home my father will do something terrible. I can't have that on my conscience just because I'd rather be in bed with my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Lulu questioned. "Who says I'm your girlfriend?"

"I do," Johnny replied. "Is that not okay with you?"

"That depends," Lulu answered. "Will my boyfriend be seeing me soon?"

"I like the way that sounds," Johnny said, giving Lulu a soft kiss. "I will be seeing you as often as possible. I don't know how soon that will be given my actions last night."

"I hate that you're going to be in trouble when you go home because you didn't kill someone," Lulu responded. "You went out and had a night of fun like a normal person your age. How dare you?"

"I'm selfish," Johnny said sarcastically. "Wanting a life of my own is unacceptable."

"So what are we going to do?" Lulu wondered. "Date in secret?"

"I would understand if you don't want to," Johnny answered. "You deserve so much better than sneaking around like we're doing something wrong. Then again I guess we are."

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked.

"I'm a Zacchara and you've told me before that no one in your life would be happy that you even know me," Johnny started. "Imagine their feelings on us dating or anything else. I mean if it wasn't wrong why would we have to hide it?"

"Because it's dangerous," Lulu replied. "If your father didn't mind us being together, I would tell everyone we were together. I don't care what my family thinks of my choices. I just don't want anyone in danger, especially you."

"You're worried about me and I'm worried about you," Johnny commented. "I wish that I could give you more than a relationship filled with worry."

"You do," Lulu assured him. "When I'm with you, I'm happy. I'm safe. I worry about you because I care about you."

"I care about you," Johnny added. "That's why I want you to be sure that you're okay with meeting in secret. Like an affair or something."

"I think having an affair with a gorgeous man like you could be fun," Lulu smiled seductively. "But that's not what this is. It's dating privately. If we happen to make love on every date, so be it."

"Is my body all you're after, Spencer?" Johnny questioned with a smile.

"Definitely," Lulu replied, running her fingertips across his chest. "Are you going to make me happy?"

"That depends," Johnny countered, flipping them quickly so he was on top. "What exactly will it take to make you happy?"

Lulu lifted her head to kiss him softly on the lips. Her lips melded into his and she let her head fall back to the pillows while Johnny followed her, never losing contact. Her hands worked their way into his hair and she deepened the kiss. Johnny pulled back, breathlessly after several minutes and rested his forehead against hers. She smiled dreamily up at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I am happy, Johnny," Lulu said, holding his face in her hands. "Just because I'm with you."

"Then I'm happy," Johnny said, kissing the inside of her wrist.

"How will we get together?" Lulu wondered.

"We'll call and text each other," Johnny answered. "Whenever we can both get away, we'll see each other."

"Okay," Lulu agreed. "Is it time to leave?"

"Almost," Johnny said sadly. "We should probably get dressed."

"You go ahead," Lulu yawned. "This bed really is comfortable."

"Fine, I'll take a quick shower and you can stay in bed," Johnny relented, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Lulu kissed him again and watched as he rolled out of bed. He ran his hands through his adorably messy hair and headed toward the bathroom. Lulu was worried about what might happen if someone found out about her relationship with Johnny. If her family knew it was anything more than a friendship they would be impossible. If his father found out she existed, she or Johnny or both would be killed. With all of these things against her, she still couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Being with Johnny was worth all of the risks. She wrapped the sheet around her and got out of bed.

Her gorgeous boyfriend was in the shower alone. A fact she planned to change.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jason rolled his eyes as someone knocked loudly on his door. He assumed it was Lucky and he didn't have the time or energy to deal with him. He made his way to the door and answered it with an obviously annoyed expression on his face. His face changed into one of shock as he looked at the person on the other side of the door. Anthony Zacchara. Why on earth would he visit? The possible answers were not good.

"Morgan," Anthony greeted, moving past Jason into the room. "I came here for one reason and only one reason. You tell me what I want to know and if your answer makes me happy, I will leave. If not, I will react accordingly."

"Spit it out, Zacchara," Jason demanded. "What's the question?"

"Where's my son?" Anthony questioned.

"I don't know," Jason answered.

"Think again," Anthony replied. "That answer doesn't make me happy."

"I wish that I did know," Jason said smoothly. "He has become a person of interest to me."

"Why would my son interest you?" Anthony wondered.

"Because in the time you've been here," Jason explained. "You've shown his importance to you. Now I know the next time you get out of line, all I have to do is hold Johnny and you will comply with whatever I want."

"My son is not a bargaining chip," Anthony said sternly. "Touch him and experience the wrath that I can bring. And trust me, the stories don't do me justice."

"I don't know where your son is, Zacchara," Jason repeated. "You haven't given me a reason to kill him yet, so as far as I know, he's alive. That's all I know."

"Fine," Anthony responded. "If my son isn't home safely by the end of the day, I'll be back. And I won't be in such a good mood."

Anthony stalked out of the penthouse and Jason sighed once again. Now Anthony was on the loose and searching for Johnny. Lulu would be dead on the spot if Anthony found her with Johnny. This situation had somehow gotten worse and Jason felt powerless. He dialed Spinelli for an update and waited as the phone rang.

"_Stone Cold?_" Spinelli answered. "_The Jackal was on the verge of paging the Master with news of abounding joy._"

"What is it, Spinelli?" Jason asked.

"_The Blonde One just returned to the Abode of Alcohol to retrieve her vehicle_," Spinelli replied.


	7. Defiance

A/N – Wow! Another ending to another story! Of course these stories are so short, so it's not as big of a deal, but it's still sad for me! So I've already outlined the next part of this story and it will be coming your way very soon! Thanks to everyone for reading and please review!

**Chapter 7 – Defiance**

Johnny strode through the house and into the Zacchara office catching the attention of every guard he passed. Anthony looked up from his desk as he walked in. Johnny caught the deadly look in his eye, but he didn't let it get to him. He remained confident as he met his stare.

"What the hell happened last night?" Johnny demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," Anthony countered. "You never showed up for the hit."

"I did show," Johnny yelled. "Randazzo is the one who didn't."

"Don't lie to me, John," Anthony boomed. "Vaughn was there to help you and you were not there."

"So you're checking up on me?" Johnny wondered. "I thought you trusted me."

Johnny was desperately trying to come up with an excuse as to why he wasn't there. Or how he was there and Vaughn just didn't see him. Johnny knew better than to try to outsmart Anthony, but at this point it was his only option.

"You've proven that I can't trust you," Anthony said, standing and coming face to face with Johnny. "And you know what that means."

"Relax," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. "Just because Vaughn didn't see me, doesn't mean I wasn't there."

"What do you mean?" Anthony questioned.

"I found the place where I was supposed to be set up," Johnny explained. "Then I realized I would have a better shot and escape route from another spot. I used my instincts just like you told me and now what? You want to kill me for betrayal?"

"I did," Anthony answered. "But now that you've explained yourself, I think that maybe I should hold someone else accountable for that mistake."

"Don't blame Vaughn, dad," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. "He did exactly what you asked him to. How was he supposed to know I changed position?"

"He should have been more thorough," Anthony chided.

"He should have never been there," Johnny corrected. "Don't pass off your mistakes onto someone else."

"My mistakes?" Anthony asked innocently. "Weren't you the one who was concerned with your performance?"

"I wanted a backup that I would know was there," Johnny answered. "I didn't want to be followed or spied on."

"So picky," Anthony complained.

"Look," Johnny said, taking a deep breath and preparing to lie. "I'm sorry the guy is still alive, but it's nobody's fault."

"I guess you're right," Anthony relented. "But I have one more question."

"What's that?" Johnny wondered.

"Where were you all night?" Anthony demanded.

"I tried to get a lead on where Randazzo was so I could complete the job anyway," Johnny answered the question the way he had rehearsed. "I looked until about three in the morning and then I gave up. I didn't want to wake anyone in the house so I crashed at a hotel."

Anthony was staring at Johnny with those piercing eyes. Johnny could feel him trying to discern the truth from Johnny's eyes. Johnny had in fact secured the hotel room this morning before returning home. He had paid the clerk to lie in the books, so any checking Anthony might due would affirm Johnny's story. Johnny held his stoic expression and Anthony finally nodded his head.

"Fine," Anthony replied. "But never again. Wake everyone in the house if you have to, but you are not to be out all night. I need my son."

"Of course," Johnny responded. "I'm still a little tired. I think I'll go lay down if you don't mind."

"Not at all, son," Anthony smiled. "We'll talk later."

Johnny exited the office and up the stairs to his bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed, his body full of relief. Lying to his father was not an easy thing, but Johnny knew it was worth it. All he had to do was close his eyes and picture her face. She was worth whatever he had to do. His girlfriend. He smiled and let himself drift off to dreams of Lulu.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu pulled into her driveway and immediately knew something was wrong. She hesitantly got out of her car and approached the house. She entered the living room and rolled her eyes. Carly, Lucky, and Spinelli sat on the couch while Nikolas and Jason stood. They all looked angry and disappointed. Lulu was just angry. They were here for one reason and that was to warn her away from Johnny and she did not want to hear what they had to say.

"What is this an intervention?" Lulu asked sarcastically.

"We're concerned, Lu," Lucky said softly.

"About?" Lulu wondered.

"Your relationship with Johnny Zacchara," Jason answered.

"I don't see how it's anyone's business but mine," Lulu said defiantly.

"When it puts you in danger, it becomes our business," Carly countered.

"Do I have bruises?" Lulu started. "Do I look hurt in some way? Am I traumatized? No. I'm fine and I know what I'm doing."

"What exactly are you doing?" Nikolas wondered. "How well do you know Zacchara?"

"I'm hanging out with someone my age," Lulu replied. "Is that not allowed?"

"The Jackal senses an angry vibe from the Blonde One," Spinelli interjected. "Perhaps he could alert her to the fact that her familial unit is only concerned for her well being."

"I know why they're here," Lulu shrugged, looking at Spinelli. "But I still wish they weren't."

"Lulu, there are a lot of people your age who live here," Lucky offered. "An entire university, actually. Why not be friends with them?"

"All those wonderful people," Lulu said snidely. "Like Logan."

"Not everyone is like Logan," Nikolas responded. "You should give people a chance."

"Is that some kind of a joke or do you enjoy being a hypocrite?" Lulu asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" Nikolas questioned.

"I'm not the one who doesn't give people a chance," Lulu explained. "I met Johnny and didn't judge him because of his last name. He hasn't gotten that courtesy from anyone else in this room."

"Lulu, some people don't get that courtesy," Carly stated. "He is a criminal."

"His father's a criminal, not him," Lulu insisted.

"Lulu, I know better," Lucky spoke. "I pulled his file. He has several arrests on record."

"You pulled his file?" Lulu asked. "This is ridiculous."

"Blonde One," Spinelli said softly. "The Jackal does not wish to bring you stress, but it does appear to be best should Fair Lulu remove herself from contact with the Demon Spawn."

"Demon spawn?" Lulu questioned. "I can't believe this."

"Lulu, we just want what's best for you," Nikolas added.

"You've been quiet," Lulu pointed out, looking at Jason. "Why don't you tell me how Johnny will get me killed? Is it because you know that he's no more dangerous than you are and I am clearly associated with you?"

"It's because I was waiting for everyone else to leave so I could speak with you alone," Jason answered. "I don't want everyone to hear what I have to say."

"Well you heard Jason," Lulu laughed sarcastically. "Everyone out."

Nikolas, Carly and Spinelli all left, each of them giving Lulu a slight hug and muttering about just wanting to help. Lulu rolled her eyes as Lucky promised it was all because they loved her before leaving the house to go to work. This was already harder than she imagined and she hadn't even listened to Jason yet.

"Funny that they leave me with you, but Johnny is completely off limits," Lulu said wryly. "Well, what do you have to say?"

"Look, Lulu," Jason started. "I know you will do what you want anyway, but I want you to know all the facts. Johnny might have told you about his father and about how dangerous he was, but talk is cheap. I don't want you to witness it first hand. I have and I think you should know that he is everything he is said to be and more. Ruthless, heartless and dangerous."

"I appreciate your concern," Lulu replied. "But Johnny told me all of that. We're just friends. We've seen each other a couple of times and just had some fun."

"Then why hide the relationship?" Jason wondered.

"Johnny's not allowed to have friends," Lulu said sadly. "If his father knew, well, it wouldn't be good."

"Why risk it for someone you barely know?" Jason prodded.

"Because I know what it's like to be all alone and no one deserves that," Lulu answered. "No matter who their father is."

"I understand," Jason nodded. "But please be careful. Anthony came to my place last night looking for Johnny. He made it clear he would kill anyone who got in the way of his relationship with his son. That means you if he finds out."

"I know," Lulu said softly. "Johnny does too and he's not going to put me in danger."

"He already has," Jason commented. "Maybe not intentionally, but he has."

Jason squeezed Lulu's shoulder softly and then left the house. Lulu knew that Jason had her best interest at heart and that he would never warn her just because of agenda. Still, it didn't matter to her. She enjoyed spending time with Johnny and she knew that he would protect her at all costs. The long night was starting to catch up with her and she headed upstairs to lay down for a nap. She wanted to fall asleep so she could dream about Johnny.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny woke with a smile on his face. He reached over to his night stand and found his cell phone. He opened the phone and found the number he was looking for. He pushed call and waited until he heard the voice he wanted.

"_Miss me?_" Lulu answered with a laugh.

"Badly," Johnny replied. "You?"

"_Definitely_," Lulu said softly. "_How did it go with your dad?_"

"Fine," Johnny responded. "He believed me. What about you? Did your family freak?"

"_Freak is an understatement_," Lulu sighed. "_I came home to a house full of people who just care about me and don't want to see me hurt._"

"I'm sorry," Johnny offered.

"_It's not your fault_," Lulu insisted.

"Yes it is," Johnny countered. "I'm the one who could hurt you."

"_But you won't_," Lulu said with a smile. "_My family doesn't know you. They just assume things. You won't hurt me and you won't let anyone else hurt me either._"

"So you still want to see me right?" Johnny questioned.

"_Just tell me when and where_," Lulu answered. "_And make sure the when is soon._"

"It will be," Johnny assured. "I don't know how long I can go without seeing you."

"_We'll have to be more careful on my end_," Lulu said thoughtfully. "_My family is going to try to stop me from seeing you, so the less they know the better._"

"Okay," Johnny breathed. "I should probably go. I don't want anyone to hear me on the phone."

"_Me too_," Lulu agreed. "_Lucky will be home soon._"

"I'll call you soon," Johnny promised. "And I'll miss you until then."

"_I'll miss you just as much_," Lulu replied. "_I can't wait to here from you._"

"Bye," Johnny whispered.

"_Bye,_" Lulu said softly.

Johnny listened as Lulu hung up the phone and then did the same. He did miss Lulu and he hated that he couldn't tell people that the most beautiful woman in the world was his girlfriend. But he would settle for the secret relationship if it meant there was a relationship. He promised himself in that moment that one day people would know that Lulu was his and that he was hers. Until then, he would accept the stolen moments they had together.


End file.
